A Slice Of Paradise
by JetfireWeasleyThe5th
Summary: A request fic for my friend on dA, featuring her OC Black Frequency and Knockout. M for a reason and sucky title is sucky. Hope you like it, RRF!


Black Frequency sat on the rocky outcrop, arms wrapped around her knees, as she surveyed the valley below.

"Wow, Knockout," she breathed, turning to smile at the Decepticon medic with bright optics. "Thanks for bringing me here! This is beautiful."

The mech gave a satisfied grin as he sat down next to her, passing the seeker an energon cube.

"Yes, well," he replied. "We couldn't exactly go down into the valley itself, for fear of being spotted, but that doesn't prevent us from enjoying the view."

He shot her a sidelong glance as he said this. Apparently he was enjoying an entirely different view, but the femme was too enraptured by the scenery to notice.

The pair were currently perched halfway up a mountain - one of many surrounding a secluded valley somewhere in a remote region of North America. Few humans had access to the area, and this had allowed the local flora and fauna to flourish and grow into the beautiful setting spread out below them. Knockout had to congratulate himself on finding such a perfect location for his date with Frequency.

Said femme gave a sigh and leaned against his shoulder.

"Y'know..." she murmured. "It would pretty much break my spark if this place turned out to be the site of an energon deposit. To think of it all being torn up and blown apart..."

"Don't worry," Knockout reassured her. "That's not going to happen. There's no energon here for miles around."

Black Frequency smirked playfully and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Except for the cubes you brought with you. Trying to slip me some High Grade are we, Doctor?"

"Hey, I just thought it'd make a nice change from the regular stuff!" Knockout protested, holding up his servos. "Can I not even make an effort around here?"

"I'm just teasing," Frequency laughed, leaning across to kiss him. "I actually think it's really sweet of you to have put so much thought into this."

"As long as the others don't catch word of it," the medic replied. "They'll see it less as 'sweet' and more as 'weak'."

"Oh, forget about all that for now," the femme sighed. To Knockout's surprise (but by no means his displeasure) she shifted over, crawling into the mech's lap.

"So, my big, bad Insecticon-seer-offer," she murmured. "Got any other surprises in store?"

Knockout smirked and brushed a light kiss against the top of here helm.

"Maybe."

Nature, it seemed however, most definitely _did_ have a surprise in store for both of them. They had been so caught up in each other that they had failed to notice the heavy, dark grey clouds rolling in overhead. As such, it was a complete shock when the deluge suddenly dropped from the sky, drenching the landscape.

Frequency shrieked and leapt to her pedes, with Knockout following suit seconds later. Being caught in a downpour wasn't quite as uncomfortable for Cybertronians as it was for humans, but it was by no means pleasant.

Giggling slightly, Black Frequency led the way seeking shelter - a cave set into the mountain behind them was the refuge she chose.

There was a problem, though. The cave was a reasonable size by human standards, but to the two Decepticons it was downright cramped. The pair were forced to curl up together if they wanted to sit down.

Not that either of them particularly minded this arrangement.

As Frequency sat snuggled against Knockout's chassis, she could hear his spark rumbling beneath her audios. Idly, she wondered if their relationship would ever progress far enough that she would one day get to see it. Normally, such a thought would make her flustered and cause her to try and scoot away from Knockout, no matter how much she might secretly desire something along those lines. However, the High Grade she had drunk planted a thought in her CPU. Why not start in that direction now?

Grinning in a slightly devilish manner, the femme pressed herself closer still to Knockout's chest. A servo crept up to trace across his shoulder and down his arm, and the mech glanced at her with a puzzled expression.

"Frequency? What're you doin_nngggmphf!_"

Knockout's question was cut off as Black Frequency grabbed the sides of his helm, kissing him rather fiercely. Shocked as he was at first, any thought of protest was driven from hiss processor for the time being as her glossa snaked between his lips. Having established what she wanted Knockout responded eagerly in kind, and their glossas twined together as the kiss deepened.

For Frequency, it wasn't deep enough.

"Wfff?" Knockout enquired, confused, as the femme changed position - lips never leaving his - in order to straddle his midsection. Ignoring his muffled query, she grabbed his servos, firmly placing them on her back.

Frequency shifted after a few klicks. The movement caused one of Knockout's servos to drop further down her back, and the seeker reached behind her to move it all the way to her aft. In all honesty, the mech wasn't about to object to that.

"So... what's brought... this on?" Knockout asked between kisses, shuddering slightly as Frequency's servos reached up to caress one of the wheel struts on his back.

"Mmm... I just wanted to take things a bit further," Frequency replied. She sucked in a gasp as Knockout's servo left her back and began exploring her wing. He soon reached the very tip of the appendage, pinching it slightly, and the femme gave an involuntary shiver.

"Besides, let's face it (no pun intended there)... it's not like you're not enjoying it, huh?"

"On the contrary," Knockout growled, before dipping his helm suddenly to graze his denta along her neck cables. His digits continued to toy with the tip of her wing, eliciting a moan from the femme and causing her to grip both of his wheel struts tightly.

Frequency felt the mech's cooling fans kick in as she leant towards the talented glossa sweeping over her neck, and as Knockout transferred his mouth to the base of her wing her own systems followed suit. It was getting rather hot and steamy in that cave despite the cool mountain air outside, and things were far from over yet.

Frequency would have been perfectly happy to leave the... _cuddling _(for want of a better word) at its current level, had she not sensed that Knockout wanted more. Once she realised this the mech's desire began to fuel her own, and her caresses of his wheel struts became more forceful. She was attempting to heighten Knockout's arousal - Frequency had never done this before, and it was time for the mech to take control.

Her efforts were soon successful. Knockout hissed in pleasure as the femmes' digits scraped their way over his wheel struts before moving to explore the rest of his body. Seated in the medic's lap Frequency felt his spike pulsing and she experienced a moment of nerves, before Knockout lifted his helm to return his lips to hers. From there his mouth moved upwards, seeming instinctively drawn to the femme's ebony helm spike, which he grazed his denta over to great effect. It sent waves of pleasure coursing through Frequency's body the same wary that his touch on her wingtip had, and all doubt was expelled on the breathy moan that escaped her lips.

"Primus, Knockout," she gasped, burying her faceplates in his chest. "this is probably the most cliched line ever, but frag it... Just take me, would you?"

"I'm guessing that if I told you I've heard that one before you'd slap me?" the mech hazarded with a grin. His query earned him a halfhearted swat, but Frequency made no further protest as he gathered her into his arms, shifting to his knees before spilling the femme gently onto the floor of the cave.

Knockout positioned himself above her and Black Frequency's spark began to race faster. He seemed to sense her nerves, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips. The femme grabbed the back of his helm with a servo, keeping him there.

"Knockout," she breathed, pressing her olfactory housing against his. "I-I've never done this before. Please be... Please be gentle."

"Don't worry," he murmured in reply. "I may be a Decepticon, but I know how to treat a femme properly. And you're sure you want to do this?"

As he said this he transferred his lips to her chestplates, teasing glossa playing over the armour covering her spark.

"That's cheating!" Frequency gasped, arching towards the contact as a giggle escaped her. "But yes. I definitely want this."

To illustrate her point, the femme hesitantly subspaced the plating that concealed her port. She still had qualms about this - who wouldn't? - but she was certain that she was right in choosing to be with Knockout.

Nevertheless, Frequency gave a start as she felt the tip of the mech's spike touch her port. Knockout kissed her again in order to calm her and she welcomed this familiar, reassuring intimacy in the face of the unknown.

"You ready for this?" Knockout whispered against her lips.

Frequency nodded

The femme's intakes hitched and she flinched a little as Knockout's cable began to inch inside of her. The mech's cable continued to fill her port and Frequency whimpered, clutching at Knockout's shoulder plating when she felt him touch the protomatter seal in her vent.

"Scrap," the medic murmured, sensing her discomfort. "Frequency, if it hurts I can stop, okay?"

"N-no," Black Frequency gasped, craning her neck to kiss him. "Keep going, Knockout. Please."

Knockout's optics never left hers as he slid inside her fully, breaking the seal with one fluid movement. Frequency gave a strangled cry as the mech entered her, her body struggling to adjust to this new sensation. Knockout looked concerned at this, but she dragged his helm down until their lips met, kissing him fiercely in an invitation to continue.

"Don't stop," she hissed into his mouth. "My first time is _not _going to be some half-assed attempt."

Obligingly, Knockout withdrew before sliding back into her with a little more force. Frequency moaned against his lips and the sound spurred him onwards, thrusting into her with gathering speed.

For Frequency there was pain mixed in with the pleasure, but she gladly bore it. Knockout had become the first mech she had interfaced with, and in payment for that blessing a little discomfort was something she could put up with. Their lips moved together frantically as the seeker began to succumb to the torrent of sensations pouring through her body - Frequency could feel herself nearing the edge...

A final thrust from Knockout and the world was obliterated by the sheer force of her first overload. Black Frequency wrapped her legs around the mech's waist, a wordless scream escaping her voice processor as she felt her partner begin his own descent into ecstasy. She rasped out Knockout's name, felt his lips capture hers, and then everything went dark.

Frequency came to wrapped in Knockout's arms, the mech smiling down at her despite a hint of concern in his optics.

"Welcome back," he grinned, brushing a kiss over her helm spike. The contact sent a tingle running through her that soon merged with the pleasant, lingering buzz filling the rest of her body. "And may I say that you're quite the sleeping beauty?"

Black Frequency giggled, slipping her arms around him.

"How're you feeling?" the mech continued.

"Amazing," the seeker replied, stretching up to kiss him. "This was honestly the last thing I thought would happen on our date, but... wow. I'm so glad it did."

Knockout smirked.

"I take it that you approve of my technique, then?"

"Yes," Frequency murmured, nibbling on one of the white audio covers that protruded from his helm. "But I do have one question..."

"Oh?"

Grinning, the femme scrambled upright, retrieving a cube of High Grade from where they had been stored at the back of the cave. Removing the lid, she raised it above her helm before tilting it so that the iridescent cyan liquid spilled from the container and over her body. With Knockout's optics riveted on the sight, she bent to press her energon-coated lips to his.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
